Conner Luthor (Earth 3)
History Connor Luthor was created by Alex Luthor using his own DNA and that of Ultraman. Conner was a copy of Ultraman in nearly every way, just as Alex planned. The purpose of Conner's creation was to be used as a weapon against Ultraman. Alex was abusive and forceful against Conner, not truly seeing him as a person. Teen Tyrants Conner, now called Ultraboy, had been serving Luthor for two years by attacking the Crime Syndicate for him. Ultraboy battled Ultraman on various occasions, never winning but always managing to escape. One day, Ultraboy battled Ultraman in New York City and was nearly killed. Ultraboy managed to escape, barely clinging to life. As he passed out, he was approached by a speedster and a costumed assailant, who brought Conner to safety in Tyrants Tower. It was not difficult for Talon to convince Ultraboy to join him, having seen his powers when he fought Ultraman. Ultraboy wanted revenge of Alex Luthor and the Crime Syndicate and saw the Tyrants as his way to get it. The Crises A year after Conner's joining the Teen Tyrants, visitors from another world arrived in New York, searching for a lost hero. These heroes drew out the Tyrants by stopping a bank robbery in Manhattan. The Teen Tyrants moved out to stop the three, getting in a rough fight. Ultraboy battled one of these heroes, Donna Troy, in the city streets. As Ultraboy struggles the upper hand, one of the other heroes, Red Hood, fires a Kryptonite bullet at him, making him stronger. Ultraboy and the Tyrants then overwhelm the Challengers and bring them to Tyrants Tower. In captivity, Green Lantern and Donna Troy manage to escape and distract the Tyrants as Red Hood accesses the readings on the Tyrants' main computer. Not finding what they were searching for, the Challengers manage to escape, leaving Earth 3 in the process. Not long after the encounter with the Challengers, the Tyrants lost their leader, as Richard was killed by the Joker. Conner stepped up and took command of the Tyrants after a fight with Darkstar. Several months later, Conner and the Tyrants encountered a new Talon, Tim Drake, who called himself Red Talon. He explained his disdain towards Owlman and he was welcomed to the team by Conner. Months later, a massive shock wave was sent through the Multiverse as the Anti-Monitor arrived on Earth 3. The Tyrants attempt to defeat him after the Crime Syndicate and Mazahs disappear. Unfortunately for them, they didn't stand a chance and were all but two wiped out. Powers and Abilities Powers * Cloned Kryptonian Physiology: When met with the radioactive remains of Krypton, Ultraboy was given a massive boost in power and energy, as he could absorb and possess that radiation inside his body to gain an immense array of abilities. Though, his mastery of these abilities were limited due to his young age. ** Kryptonite Radiation Absorbtion: Ultraboy's cellular structure allowed , store, and metabolize Green Kryptonite to fuel all of his abilities. He can do this by eating it or inhaling it after turning the mineral to dust. ** Ultrastrength: Ultraboy has shown incredible strength as he was able to throw city busses, derail metros, and go toe to toe with the likes of Ultraman and Donna Troy. ** Superhuman Durability: Ultraboy's body was extremely resistant to harm and damage when charged by Kryptonite. Evidence of this is seen when he takes numerous hard hits from Ultraman, which sends him through multiple city blocks (though the intense damage still managed to make him weak and bleed) or when he fought the Challengers from Beyond. Though, this durability has it's limits, as he was vaporized by the Anti-Monitor. ** Flight: Ultraboy can fly extremely fast by sheer force of will. ** Ultraspeed: In flight, Ultraboy can move faster than nearly anyone else. In a competition, Kid Quick was only barely faster than him. *** Superhuman Agility: Ultraboy is significantly faster and more agile than a normal human being. *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Ultrastamina: Ultraboy's stamina was dependent on the quantity of Green Kryptonite his cells absorb, thus the more Kryptonite he absorbs, the longer he can use his abilities. ** Heat Vision: Ultraboy can, as a consious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target. ** Enhanced Senses: Ultraboy has incredible senses such as being able to hear Mazahs' heartbeat for hundreds of miles. ** Accelerated Healing: Ultraboy is capable of regenerating damaged cells in a steady rate. * Unique Physiology: Due to sharing half of his DNA signature with Alex Luthor, Conner has a unique physiology similar to that of Mazahs. ** Power Absorption: Conner Luthor has the ability to steal the powers of other beings he's killed. Paraphernalia Equipment * Ultraboy Suit: Conner Luthor used a nearly indestructible Kryptonian weave suit, sporting the crest of the House of Il to mock Ultraman. Trivia Life Details * Conner Luthor was created in 2013 and was killed in 2016, though appeared as an eighteen year old at his death. * Conner has only appeared in the form of a hologram in 2033, but has yet to make a full appearance. See Also * Justice 2033 Vol 1 22 Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Earth 3 Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Teen Tyrants Members